The Genomics/Proteomics Core is designed to support all the Projects in the Program Project for the Specific Aims that address the regulation of gene and protein expression. The Genomics/ Proteomics Core is also designed to interact with all the other Cores, especially Core-D (Biostatistics/Bioinformatics). Genomics and Proteomics are combined to offer a link, both logical and biological, between gene expression, transcript stability, protein translation and post-translational modifications. The Core will combine focused techniques (to investigate one specific product of interest) and large-scale profiling at both the gene and protein levels. The Genomics/ Proteomics Core will provide technical assistance to the different Projects for the processing of samples, whereas the preparation of the samples themselves will be the responsibility of the investigators from the different Projects and from Core B (Physiology). Once the samples are processed, the raw data will be transmitted to these investigators and to Core D (Biostatistics) who will be in charge of the data analysis and extraction of results. Additional techniques related to gene and protein expression that would require fixed samples will be done in collaboration with Core E (Pathology).